


What Is Right

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Community: daily_deviant, M/M, Top Harry, kinky kristmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While looking for Albus, Harry learns something about his son’s best friend he was probably better off not knowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is Right

**Author's Note:**

> First time I’ve written this pairing, so I hope it suits. It was the one of the three Potter/Malfoy pairings that I was able to fit to the prompt best. I did enjoy writing it. Thank you to Wolfish_cat for holding my hand and helping with the youngest Malfoy. :) And huge thank yous to Ceria as always for being such a great beta, even last-minute.

How Harry ended up here, alone in a too-small hotel room with Scorpius Malfoy, he would never understand. Maybe it had been fated the day he and Malfoy had agreed to call a tentative truce when Albus and Scorpius had ended up friends after Al had been sorted into Slytherin. Granted, he still hated Malfoy with a passion, but they kept the peace as best they could, if grudgingly. The hardest part had been when the boys had been young, and needed someone to go with them when they came to visit each other during the summers. They had often glared at each other even as the boys ran from the room, broad smiles on their faces. Luckily, that phase hadn’t lasted long, and the boys were soon able visit each other on their own.

It still made Harry shake his head that he could have a son who would want to be friends with a Slytherin, but then, Al _was_ a Slytherin, so as long as he was happy, Harry wasn’t going to argue the matter with him. Not much, anyway. He had hoped that maybe the friendship would fade in time, but that was dashed quickly enough. The years passed, and the boys only grew closer. Harry knew now that they were very fond of each other.

Once they had finished Hogwarts, both had signed up for Aurors training, and Harry knew he would just have to accept the fact that Scorpius Malfoy was going to be a part of his life, as little as he liked the idea of associating himself so closely with a Malfoy. He was relieved that at least he would not have to be involved in the boys’ training. As the head of the department, he was able to assign someone else to oversee their class.

He was regretting that relief now. He’d obviously kept too much distance between himself and the boys. If he had known how poorly Albus had been doing, this might never have happened. Instead, Albus had run off because he had flunked out his first round of tests at the academy. So here he was, scouring England with Scorpius in hopes of finding his son before something happened to him. It really was his own fault.

Granted, Harry knew that he wasn’t the only one at fault here. The way Scorpius pranced around, half-nude all the time in the motel rooms they stayed in each night, you would never think he might actually be worried about his best friend. Harry did his best to be annoyed that the boy was so cavalier about the fact that Al was still missing, but he couldn’t stop watching him. He would never have thought that the male form could be attractive, all lines and no curves, but Scorpius seemed bound and determined to show him just how enticing he could be.

Every day, it was getting harder to ignore him. No matter how many times he told himself to keep his mind on their task. No matter how many times he tried to remind himself that Al was alone out there somewhere, feeling like a failure, and if they didn’t find him soon… Then Scorpius would walk past wearing only a towel, and Harry’s line of thought would derail faster than a train that had hit a giant.

For two nights, now, Harry had tried to understand the pull the boy had on him. He wasn’t effeminate by any stretch of the imagination. And he looked too much like his father for Harry to consider him pretty. But there was a certain beauty to the boy. Something he was unable to define. Something that made him want to reach out to touch, to claim. He wanted to mark that long, pale neck with teeth and lips, if for no other reason than to hear the sounds the boy would make. Worse still, he wanted to do more. To do things he had only vague ideas of how to accomplish. And other things that were far too clear in his mind’s eye for his own comfort.

It was insane. He’d never even considered sleeping with another man, and here he was, contemplating taking advantage of a boy who was not only his younger son’s age, but who was that same son’s best friend. Not to mention the son of his childhood rival.

Worse still, Al had been missing for five nights now. Almost a week. Harry knew he should be more worried about that than the fact that he couldn’t touch this boy. Who knew what might happen to Al if they didn’t find him soon?

But none of it stopped the thoughts. Or the memory of two nights ago, when Scorpius had apparated directly into a lake, and Harry had had to spend the rest of a very frustrated night trying to warm the boy up. He had apparated him to a motel they could stay at that night, helping him remove sodden clothes and wrapping him in blankets. When that hadn’t helped enough, he’d stripped out of his own clothes and curled around the boy, his hands rubbing over frozen skin. He could still feel the velvet smoothness of it. Especially once it had finally begun to warm, and Scorpius’s head nestled against him as he fell asleep, his breath tickling the hollow of his throat as he slept.

It had been a long and very awkward night. He’d been scared to let the boy go, for fear he might not last through the night, but holding him was nothing like holding his children. Though he called him a boy, he knew it was truly his own way of trying to distract himself from what he wanted. As though Ginny and Al weren’t reasons enough.

Not to mention Malfoy. If Malfoy had even an inkling that Harry was considering seducing his son…he would likely lose his head faster than he could say Avada Kedavra.

So now, he did his best to ignore the boy. Though it wasn’t easy. He’d never realized how attractive men’s calves could be. Or the nape of their neck. And the way the boy held himself, he knew just how attractive he was. His confidence was at least as enticing as the rest. It was all Harry could do to keep his hands off him.

If they didn’t find Albus by tomorrow evening, he would go back home, and encourage the boy to do the same. If they hadn’t found him by then, they weren’t likely to find him any time soon, and at least at home, he would be able to gather all the clues Al had left behind in one place. And he would be free of Malfoy.

These thoughts disappeared at the feeling of someone settling next to him on the bed. “Mister Potter?”

Harry’s internal battle with himself failed once more, and he looked up to meet Scorpius’s gaze. “Yes, Scorpius?”

“Do you think we’ll find him?” The boy’s voice was soft and intimate, and Harry had to dig his fingers into the coverlet to keep from grabbing him and taking what he wanted.

“Of course we will.” Harry’s voice sounded loud and harsh after Scorpius’s near-whisper. They both flinched and Scorpius pulled away, looking hurt. Unthinking, Harry reached out to catch his hand before he could stand, wanting to reassure him. “Sorry. Not angry at you.”

Looking relieved, Scorpius smiled sadly at him. “I know. It must be hard for you. I hope we find him soon, then.” He scooted closer. “I miss him.”

Harry kicked himself. He’d been so worried about Al, and about his own issues, he’d never considered Scorpius’s feelings in the matter. He put his arm around Scorpius’s shoulders, pulling him closer and trying not to think about the images the boy had inspired in the past few days. “You’re a good friend. I’m sure it must be difficult, to not know where he is.”

Wide grey eyes looked up at him. “It is. I only hope he’s safe and dry, wherever he is…” He bit his lip, and Harry’s eyes couldn’t help but follow the bob of his throat as he swallowed.

“I’m sure he is,” Harry said, but his thoughts weren’t for his son, but for the beautiful boy so close he could almost taste him. All it would take was to lean forward just a few inches...

“How can you be so sure?” Scorpius asked, and the words confused Harry for a moment before he remembered that they were talking about Albus.

He pulled away. “He does this sometimes. Hides out when something doesn’t go the way he wants. We’ll find him.”

Harry thought he caught a flash of annoyance on Scorpius’s face, but he knew that was ridiculous. What did he have to be annoyed about?

“If you say so,” he said with a sigh. He stretched out on his back, propping himself up on his elbows. “But what if this time is different?”

The sight of that long, lean form stretched out on his bed was too much for Harry, and he stood, moving away from the boy. “We’re not the only ones looking. Someone will find him.”

Scorpius made a noise of disgust, then followed him, rising to his feet with the grace only a young man could possess. “Then why haven’t any of us found him yet? Surely…”

Now this really was too much. “Stop following me, damn it! I…need space to think.”

Scorpius looked startled, then narrowed his eyes. “I didn’t realize I was bothering you.”

“Well, you are,” Harry said, turning away. “I can’t think with you so close.”

“I didn’t realize my presence bothered you so much.” The snide tone was eerily reminiscent of the boy’s father, and Harry turned to glare at him only to discover that he was only a step away. “Perhaps I should leave?” he asked in a whisper.

Harry’s mouth went dry, and he couldn’t think to form an answer.

“Or perhaps the problem is something else?” Scorpius continued, moving even closer. “How do I bother you? …Sir,” he added after a moment.

Harry felt his cock swell in response, and he backed up to put some space between them. “Whatever game you’re playing, Scorpius, you’re in over your head,” he said in a rough voice.

“No, Harry, I think you’re the one who’s in over your head.” The way Scorpius purred his name made Harry’s cock press against the zip of his jeans. Scorpius reached out to put his hand on Harry’s cheek, but Harry caught it.

“I think you’re a little boy who’s playing with fire. And you would do well not to push any harder.” He squeezed the boy’s hand, then pushed it away. “We should get to bed. We’ll have to get up early tomorrow.”

The look Scorpius gave him was triumphant. “If you say so.” Without moving, he began to strip.

Harry stepped back, alarmed. “What are you doing?”

“Getting ready for bed.” The words were spoken in a purr, and before Harry could come up with a response to take the boy down a few notches, Scorpius was standing in front of him, completely naked. “Wasn’t that what you wanted?” he asked.

Harry cleared his throat. “You…haven’t slept in the nude before tonight,” he answered, barely able to keep his voice from cracking.

Scorpius shrugged. “I usually do at home. But I thought it might be too much for you. But maybe I was wrong?” He moved closer, and Harry backed up once more, unable to stop himself from looking the boy up and down.

“It’s not amusing, Scorpius. I told you, this isn’t a game.”

“I’m not playing,” he said softly. He moved closer, and Harry suddenly found his back pressed against the wall. “But if I was, I think I’d win.” He smirked. “Actually…looks like I already have.” Before Harry could stop him, Scorpius’s hand was squeezing his erection through his jeans, and he couldn’t hold back his groan.

“Don’t…”

“Why not?” Scorpius asked. “You want it. Don’t you?”

Harry had never been good at lying, but he tried anyway. “No.”

Scorpius squeezed his cock through the jeans. “No? Then who is this for? Your wife isn’t here.”

Every answer Harry could think of faltered on his lips or sounded wrong. Finally he settled for, “It doesn’t matter.”

“Doesn’t it?” Scorpius leaned close so that he was millimeters from pressing his chest to Harry’s. “How long have you wanted me, Harry?” he asked, his voice low and husky.

“Who said…” Harry had to clear his throat, wincing internally at the tell. But it couldn’t be helped, and he pushed on. “Who said I did?”

“This.” Scorpius squeezed his cock again.

“Ah….fuck…stop that.”

“No.” Scorpius’s face was inches from his. It would take almost no effort at all to lean forward that small amount and kiss him.

“Can’t. Married.” It was getting harder to remember why this was a bad idea.

“So? You still want it.”

“But…Albus.”

Scorpius chuckled. “We’re just friends. He’s too straight for me to seduce. Thought the same would be true of you until I woke up with your erection pressed against my thigh the other day…”

Harry felt his face heat, and he closed his eyes, letting his head fall back. “I won’t do this.”

“Father always did say you were too much of a goody goody. But then, he never had you in a position like this…”

Harry felt Scorpius pull away, and for a second, he was relieved, until he felt the fingers undoing his jeans, and looked down to see Scorpius kneeling there in front of him, his eyes intent. If it had been possible, his cock would have torn through his jeans at the sight of him. “Fuck…” He half-heartedly tried to push Scorpius away, but Scorpius wasn’t about to let go now.

Scorpius smiled up at him. “Later. If you cooperate. First I want a taste.” He pulled Harry free of his jeans, then licked over the head of his cock. “Mmmm…” His eyes closed in bliss, looking as though he were licking a lolly. God, this was so wrong.

“Scorpius…” Before he could say more, Scorpius swallowed him down, and after that, all Harry could manage was a groan.

Scorpius licked and sucked him to the point of insanity, bobbing his head in a way that encouraged Harry to tangle his fingers in his hair. Just as the thought came that maybe he would climax, and then he’d have the boy out of his system, Scorpius pulled away, licking his lips. “Mmm…so good.” He grinned up at Harry, his lips swollen. “But I want more than this.”

He stood, then took Harry’s hand and led him to the bed. “Been dreaming of this for days.”

For a moment, Harry pulled back. But at this point, he knew he was already damned for what Scorpius had done. And for what he wanted. He gave a last, wincing thought to Ginny, then followed the boy’s tug, using the momentum to push him down on the bed. “Fine. But just this once. Clear?” Maybe then he could get on with his life. After they’d found Al, of course.

Scorpius smirked. “If you say so.” He draped himself across the bed, looking up at Harry as he undressed and licking his lips. Damn the boy for being so sinful, anyway. But then, that was Slytherins for you.

Harry stripped off his clothes, then crawled onto the bed, pushing the boy down. “This is wrong. In every way I can think of it, it’s wrong.”

“But you still want it, don’t you?” Scorpius asked him with a smirk.

“Yes,” Harry growled, then kissed him. It was too late to deny any longer. He knew he was in over his head, but he couldn’t hold back. Not when they both wanted this so badly.

Scorpius arched up into the kiss, dragging sharp nails down Harry’s back. Harry hissed at that, then pulled back. Now that he’d given in, he found he wasn’t sure what to do. Still, there had been those thoughts the boy had inspired… Before he could do anything, though, Scorpius noticed his hesitation. “Here, let me help you,” he said with a smirk, pulling his own legs up to his chest to reveal the gorgeous arse Harry’d been trying desperately not to ogle for days.

The sight was more arousing than Harry would have expected, but there was a problem. “Won’t it hurt?” The one time Ginny’d let him fuck her anally, she’d complained how uncomfortable it had been, and she’d refused to even consider it again.

“Not if you stretch me properly and use enough lube,” Scorpius said, rolling his eyes.

How the boy could unsettle him and make him feel as though he were the young one here, Harry didn’t know. But he wasn’t about to let the boy forget this. He wanted to keep the memory for a long time himself. After all, this was just a moment in time. Once they found Al, Harry would just have to make sure they were never alone together again.

But for now, he wanted to wipe that smirk right of Scorpius’s face. To make that beautiful body writhe under him. Wanted to see his face as he came screaming. He tried to think of what he could use for lube, then remembered the lube spell he’d used when he’d felt the need to wank as a teen. He cast the spell on his fingers, then pressed one into the boy, grinding against his arse. “Like that?” he asked, watching the boy’s face.

Aside from an intake of breath, Scorpius did not react until Harry spoke. “I won’t break, Harry.” He met Harry’s eyes, then pushed up against the finger inside him so that it pushed deeper, and Harry could feel the boy’s channel clenching around him. “More.”

Harry narrowed his eyes, then twisted his finger inside him. He grinned when Scorpius gasped and clenched around his finger again. “Like that, then?” he asked, rubbing over the spot that had caused that reaction.

“Ahfuck….yes. Another finger.”

Harry hated giving in, but he knew neither of them would last long. If he’d known that he could hold himself back, he might have teased the boy until he came, but he knew just the sight would likely push him over the edge, and so he did just what Malfoy insisted on, and pressed in a second finger.

Scorpius’s breath sped up, and his eyes went dark with lust. “God, yes. Little more.”

“You sure?” Harry asked. He still worried all this might not be enough. Despite Scorpius’s eager reaction.

Scowling, Scorpius clenched around his fingers again. “Yes. Fuck me. Show me what you’ve been dreaming of doing to me already,” he growled.

Harry pulled his fingers free, leaning in to kiss Scorpius again, then cast another slicking spell on his own cock, stroking himself for a moment before pushing in. It was nothing like making love to Ginny. The channel was so tight and hot he couldn’t hold back a groan, and ground against him until he could control his movements, his hands stroking over the boy’s legs as he pulled back, then began to thrust shallowly into the boy.

Scorpius’s nails dug into his back again. “Fuck me, damn it! I’m not your wife. Make me feel it.”

The words sent a jolt of lust through Harry, and the sight of the boy on his back, his eyes nearly black with need, was too much. He adjusted his hold on the boy, clutching at his hips, then pulled back his hips and thrust deep and hard into him. The reaction was more than worth it. Scorpius’s eyes closed as his head fell back in pleasure, and his body arched under Harry. “Yessss…godyes…good cock. Feel every inch. Ah…More.”

Harry groaned, then continued his punishing pace, thrusting as hard as he could into Scorpius. The sounds were even better than he’d imagined, and the sight was intoxicating. “This what you wanted?” he asked in a husky growl. “My cock so deep in you you can taste me again?”

“Yess,” Scorpius hissed again, his nails dragging down Harry’s back. “Fuck me. Oh…Ah!”

Even if the feeling of Scorpius, hot and tight around him, hadn’t been driving Harry to the brink, those words and the sounds that Scorpius was making were enough to undo Harry all on their own. He shifted, pushing Scorpius’s legs so they were pressed against his chest and began to thrust fast and as hard as he could manage into him. He was barely aware when Scorpius’s hand slid between them to stroke his own cock, only feeling it when the boy clenched hard around him as he came, his body going rigid with pleasure, his cries filling Harry’s ears and driving out all thought.

Harry groaned at the sight, focusing on holding on just a bit longer and not spilling like a boy at the sight. It was too much, though, and with only another few thrusts, he was coming hard inside Scorpius, his whole body shuddering with his climax.

He pulled away and rolled onto his back as reality reinstated itself around him. Ginny was going to castrate him if she ever found out. And the kids would never forgive him. What the hell had he done?

Then Scorpius turned on his side and curled up against him, contented as a cat. “Fuck. That was better than I’d imagined it would be.”

Harry looked down at the blond head pillowed on his chest. “Yeah?” His throat felt rough, but swallowing did nothing to help. “Glad you enjoyed it.” He pulled away and sat up.

He heard Scorpius sigh behind him. “What’s wrong? You didn’t enjoy it? Certainly felt as though you did…” His voice was snide again.

Harry looked back at him, incredulous. “I just cheated on my wife with my son’s best friend. Forgive me if I find that difficult to deal with.”

“You’re forgiven. But don’t expect me to understand. That was incredible. And it didn’t hurt anyone.” He slid closer. “It’s not like we kicked her out of the room so we could do it. So what’s the problem?”

“You have no conscience, do you? Albus is out there somewhere, alone and possibly in danger. Who knows what could happen if we don’t find him!”

Harry almost missed the sly look that passed over Scorpius’s face, it was gone so quickly. “And if you knew he was safe? Would that make a difference?”

Uncertain where to even start on that statement, Harry let his guilt focus on his son. “You know where he is?” he asked, grabbing Scorpius’s arms.

He watched as Scorpius debated with himself. “I have a good idea.”

It was hard to hold back from shaking the boy. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because I know Al! Better than you do. I know that by Sunday, he’ll come home on his own. And your wife will call, and we’ll all pretend it didn’t happen. And everything will go back to normal. I just…wanted a little time.” He sagged, looking down, and Harry loosened his grip. He wasn’t sure which part of what Scorpius said made him feel worse. That he’d known all along, that he knew Al better than his own father…or that Scorpius had obviously wanted to seduce him from the very start.

After a long silence, he found he couldn’t not ask. “And now?”

Scorpius looked up to meet his eyes. “I know you won’t leave her. Surprised you even wanted this much. I know I’ll never forget it. How it felt. Even if I can’t have it again.” He looked so solemn, Harry finally had to look away to keep himself from pulling the boy into his arms again.

It was wrong. And yet, Harry knew that if he were given the chance, he’d take Scorpius again. Once hadn’t been enough. Even now, he had to restrain himself from reaching out to touch the boy. “You can’t. Even if the rest of it weren’t an issue, I’m going to be your boss once you finish training, Scorpius.”

Scorpius’s hand settled on his shoulder. “And if I quit training? If that wasn’t an issue?”

Harry closed his eyes. “I’m still married.” And the kids would always be there even if he weren’t.

“Do you love her?” Scorpius asked softly.

Harry turned to glare at him. “Of course I do!”

“Then why do you have separate rooms?”

“Did Al tell you that?” Harry asked to avoid answering.

“Something like that.”

“I toss and turn and don’t sleep well. It’s easier on her if she doesn’t have to deal with it.”

“You had no problems when you slept with me that night.”

“You were near frozen. You don’t remember. And you might have slept, but I didn’t.”

“That was why you were out like a light when I woke?”

“Exhaustion does catch up eventually, Scorpius. And it doesn’t matter. I _am_ married, and I’m not going to divorce her. If I’d known what you wanted…” Harry sighed. “I can’t be what you want, Scorpius.”

“I think you did just fine. If you think I’m going to let this go now that I know…”

“I told you. I’m married. And I’ll be your boss. Not to mention a number of other reasons why this is a bad idea.”

“I notice none of the reasons are because you don’t want to do it again…”

“Because it’s irrelevant.”

“I don’t think it is. You want me, don’t you?” There was triumph on his face now.

“Whether I do or not, I have responsibilities. And I can’t drop them to suit a whim, Scorpius. Find some other man to play with.” Harry began to pull on his clothes. It was time to go home. Especially if what Scorpius had said was true. Al would come home on his own. And if not…someone else could team up with him next time. Teddy perhaps. Or James.

Before he could pull on his jeans, though, Scorpius snatched them from his hands. “I don’t want ‘some other man,’ I want you.” He pushed Harry onto his back on the bed, and startled, Harry fell, gaping at the boy as he straddled his hips. “Tell me you don’t want it again, and I’ll leave you alone. But only then. Otherwise…” He ground down against Harry, and Harry was glad he couldn’t get hard again that quick.

A lifetime of avoiding his son’s best friend stretched out before him. Birthdays where Scorpius flirted with him in front of the family, or groped him in the shadows. Stolen kisses, sex when Ginny was away. His childrens’ weddings with Scorpius standing on, smirking at him, knowing that he couldn’t hold out forever. All he had to do was believably lie, and it would never happen.

But he would know. And so would Scorpius. And worse, part of him wanted to take what Scorpius was offering. He deserved it, didn’t he? Scorpius wanted him, and Scorpius was incredibly attractive. And in a way, it wasn’t really cheating, was it? After all, Ginny refused to let him do that with her.

He could feel himself wavering. He couldn’t let himself lose this battle, too. Apparently, Scorpius Malfoy’s sexuality was far more dangerous to him than Voldemort had ever been. But it wasn’t worth it.

For the first time in his life, Harry found it incredibly easy to lie. “Do I feel hard to you?”

Sports appeared on Scorpius’s cheeks, and he stilled, then looked away. “You were hard enough before…”

“It was a fluke. Sorry to disappoint you…”

Harry had to restrain himself as Scorpius pulled away. He hated the hurt on the boy’s face, but it was better this way. Scorpius would get over him, and find someone else, and Harry would never tell anyone what had happened between them. No one would be hurt.

The way Scorpius looked, it was hard to believe that, though.

The two dressed in silence, then Scorpius turned to look at him once more. “I’m sorry I bothered you, sir. It won’t happen again.”

Before Harry could assure him that he wasn’t upset, the boy had apparated away. Harry sank onto his bed, putting his head in his hands. It was better this way. It had to be. If only he could convince himself of that.

  
 _Finis_


End file.
